


See me for who I am

by Barb_E_Dahl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Protective Ben, Siblings mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barb_E_Dahl/pseuds/Barb_E_Dahl
Summary: They don’t see the real Klaus, but Ben does, and he doesn’t plan on letting him slip away.





	See me for who I am

Sometimes Ben wishes he could scream at his siblings and have them actually hear him. Couldn’t they see the pain Klaus was in? Yeah Klaus could be an idiot and the drugs did nothing to help his image, but none of them ever thought to ask him if he was okay. They didn’t see him when he was all alone and the drugs were wearing off and the dead started to creep in. Being high was the only thing that kept them away. Sometimes when Klaus began moaning in fear Ben couldn’t stand it anymore and he would go into each of his siblings’ rooms to scream at them to check in on Klaus. 

They never heard him.

When they were younger Klaus had disappeared for two days and when he had come back he was a complete mess. Ben had held him while he sobbed every night for a month. He knows the others could hear him, but they never once came in to see what was wrong. Klaus never told him what happened, but Ben could guess. He knew his siblings thought Klaus was weak for not being able to master his power, for being afraid of it. Ben could understand Klaus. He never liked his power either, but at least he could turn it off even if it was always crawling beneath the surface. 

Ben knew the others thought that Klaus’ power just meant he could conjure the dead. It didn’t work like that. If you let one in, they were all pushing to get in. Ben was special in the sense that Klaus didn’t try to fight him. Even in the deepest throes of a high Ben could still get through. 

Although he couldn’t actually do anything Ben liked to know Klaus was okay, even in the loosest sense of the word. Ben liked to think that if Klaus really was about to die, he would be able to communicate some sort of sign to one of his siblings. He knew the odds of that were highly unlikely, yet it still offered him some comfort.  
Ben looks at Klaus crying in his sleep and sighs. He knows his siblings are so caught up in their own problems that they will never be able to stop and see past Klaus’ drug problem and apathetic façade. They don’t see the real Klaus, but Ben does, and he doesn’t plan on letting him slip away.


End file.
